


There Was No Response

by jaime_les_corbeaux



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I’m suddenly having Jarvis feelings?, Post Avengers: Infinity War, sort of Pre-Endgame, thats p much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaime_les_corbeaux/pseuds/jaime_les_corbeaux
Summary: Vision was gone.It wasn’t really like Tony had been close to him. It just that..he was the last thing Tony had left of someone else.





	There Was No Response

Vision was gone.

Killed by Thanos, they told him. To get the mind stone. Princess Shuri had come close to getting it out of Vision’s head, but they’d been interrupted. 

Of course, Tony knew that Thanos having won would mean that he’d obtained the mind stone, meaning Vision was most likely gone, but some irrational part of him had hoped...

Hoping was no good now. Vision was gone, Peter was gone, and they’d lost. 

It wasn’t really like Tony had been close to Vision. In fact, the first few months, he’d tried his hardest to avoid him completely. Then they’d...made up, in ways. 

Then Vision had left. Tony understood. 

Everyone did. Eventually.

It wouldn’t make any sense, but maybe, just _maybe-_ some part of him hoped beyond hope-

“Jarvis?” Tony said quietly. 

There was no response.


End file.
